


Les vacances de Natasha

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna retrouve une Moldue qui semble avoir perdu la mémoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les vacances de Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Luna trouva la jeune femme un jour qu'elle se promenait dans la campagne anglaise. Elle appréciait beaucoup ses ballades : elle n'avait qu'à transplaner vers un coin peu fréquenté, puis marcher parmi les Moldus comme si elle avait été l'une d'entre eux. Bien sûr, ses vêtements faisaient tourner plus une tête, mais elle le remarquait à peine. Elle aimait beaucoup la campagne moldue et, paradoxalement, c'était là qu'elle trouvait le plus de choses magiques.

Cette règle se confirma le jour où elle trouva Natasha. Elle avait manifestement été éjectée en urgence de l'un de ces appareils que les Moldus utilisaient pour voler (Luna en avait vu quelques uns en personne, mais jamais de près). Elle était encore assise dans son siège, la ceinture de sécurité autour d'elle. Inconsciente, sa tête avait dû heurter quelque chose, à en croire la plaie sur son crâne et le sang qui s'en était écoulé, sang qui commençait maintenant à sécher – elle devait être là depuis un certain temps.

Luna s'approcha doucement et commença par décoller gentiment les cheveux roux du crâne afin de mieux observer la plaie. Rien qu'un séjour à Sainte Mangouste ne puisse soigner, mais... la femme était vraisemblablement une Moldue, et ce serait briser toutes les règles que la jeune fille avait apprise depuis toute petite. D'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait pas le protocole Moldu en cas de situation urgente comme celle-ci... comment se contactaient-ils ? Et qui contacter ?

Elle hésitait encore lorsque les yeux verts s'ouvrirent.

« Bonjour, dit doucement Luna.  
\- Bonjour... où... ?  
\- Euh... »

Luna ne se rappelait plus, exactement. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Comment est-ce que je peux aider ? »

L'autre la regarda avec incompréhension, puis sembla se rendre compte de son état.

« Que... qu'est-ce que... »

Elle tenta de se débattre, de quitter le siège, ne pensant manifestement à détacher sa ceinture – pourtant, c'était simple, même Luna savait cela. Elle finit par porter ses mains à sa tête, touchant le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Shhht, tout va bien, tenta Luna. Je vais vous aider. »

Elle détacha la ceinture elle-même et la jeune femme, encore un peu sonnée, tenta de se lever, pour retomber aussitôt. Elle avait de nouveau perdu conscience.

Cette fois, Luna savait quoi faire.

 

* * * 

 

Xenophilius Lovegood était quelqu'un de très compréhensif, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Il ne réprimanda pas Luna pour avoir transplané avec une Moldue – la Moldue en question était visiblement inconsciente, et ne saurait jamais comment elle était arrivée chez eux. Au contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de féliciter sa fille d'avoir eu autant de compassion pour une inconnue.

Natasha ne se souvenait que de son prénom, et de quelques autres éléments. Elle savait parler le russe, mais utilisait plus souvent l'anglais. Elle effectuait un travail violent – en comprenant cela, Luna décida que sa nouvelle amie avait sans doute eu besoin de vacances, d'où son apparition providentielle dans la campagne anglaise. Il était possible que quelqu'un soit en train de la rechercher, mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La jeune sorcière, elle, pensait que c'était peut-être les deux.

Luna prenait grand soin de Natasha. Elle lui brossait tendrement les cheveux, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la plaie qui cicatrisait lentement – son père et elle avaient décidé de ne pas complètement la soigner, histoire que ce ne soit pas trop suspect. Elles se promenaient ensemble aux alentours du cottage, la rousse observant tout – c'était bien cela, elle ne regardait pas, elle observait, comme si elle faisait du repérage pour quelque chose... un jeu, peut-être ?

Toute activité magique avait dû être réduite au minimum. Luna attendait que Natasha soit couchée pour faire la vaisselle et ranger la maison en un coup de baguette magique, et le lendemain la jeune femme était toujours surprise que tout soit aussi impeccable, et surtout, qu'elle n'ait rien entendu.

Natasha ne semblait se douter de rien. Certes, elle avait eu l'air surprise, au départ, constatant que les Lovegood ne possédaient ni la télé, ni Internet – deux sortes d'animaux de compagnie que les Moldus affectionnaient particulièrement. Xenophilius et sa fille avaient haussé les épaules de concert, et la discussion s'était arrêtée là.

Les choses demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines. Peu à peu, Natasha retrouvait quelques souvenirs, et devenait plus agitée. Cela commença par des noms : Clint (son chat, peut-être ? Luna la voyait bien avec un chat... ou peut-être un canari), Stark (qui n'avait pas l'air d'être associé à des souvenirs agréables... peut-être l'équivalent Moldu du professeur de Potions ?), Fury (un autre animal de compagnie ?). Elles passaient leurs soirées, assises dans la chambre de Luna, à tenter de recoller ensemble les morceaux. Pour chaque élément de la vie de Natasha, la jeune sorcière formulait des hypothèses.

« Pepper, disait Natasha.  
\- Du poivre ? Tu aimes le poivre ?  
\- Non. C'est une personne. Une femme. Je l'associe à Stark... et au boulot.  
\- La femme de Stark ?  
\- C'est possible. Je crois que je m'entends bien avec elle. »

Ou encore :

« New York.  
\- Tu vis à New York ?  
\- Peut-être. C'est une ville importante pour moi. Mais il y a aussi Budapest...  
\- C'est un peu loin, non ? »

Pour les Moldus, sans pouvoir transplaner, c'était certainement loin. Mais les choses commençaient à se préciser.

« J'ai fait une mission à Budapest. Avec Clint.  
\- Tu emmènes ton canari en mission ? Il en a de la chance...  
\- Non, Clint est une personne.  
\- Comme Pepper.  
\- Oui, mais... un homme. Un archer...  
\- Il est important, lui aussi.  
\- Oui. Très important. Il m'a sauvée...  
\- Peut-être qu'il va venir te sauver ici ?  
\- Peut-être. Si je pouvais me souvenir de comment le contacter... mais aucun numéro ne me revient... »

Un numéro pour contacter les gens... Luna se demandait bien comment cela pouvait marcher, mais cela semblait tellement évident qu'elle préféra ne pas poser la question. Tous les Moldus devaient avoir un numéro, et il suffisait de le dire à voix haute pour pouvoir les contacter... Luna avait-elle un numéro ? Et son père ? Et est-ce que sa mère avait eu un numéro, et qu'était-il arrivé après ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait maintenant le numéro de sa mère ?

Luna prêtait à Natasha ses vieux livres de contes (elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'autres choses à lire, c'était trop risqué). Natasha ne comprenait pas tout, elle avait par moments l'impression de lire un autre langage... mais tout fut oublié lorsque, paradoxalement, ces mêmes livres l'aidèrent à retrouver un élément capital.

« SHIELD. Je travaille pour SHIELD. »

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, Xenophilius préparant à manger, Luna nourrissant les plantes.

« Il faut que je contacte SHIELD. »

Comment contactait-on un bouclier ? Est-ce que les choses aussi avaient des numéros ? Luna commençait à trouver tout cela fascinant.

« SHIELD, répéta Natasha. C'est... une organisation américaine. Il faut que je les contacte. »

Xenophilius arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait ?  
\- L'accès à un ordinateur.  
\- Un ordinateur... ah, attends. »

Le père de Luna fit mine de chercher dans ses tiroirs, puis d'abandonner.

« Non, je ne crois pas que j'en ai un ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un peut nous en prêter un... Luna, tes amis peut-être ? Harry, par exemple ? »

Luna tenta de se rappeler si Harry avait déjà mentionné un ordinateur. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais il devait forcément en avoir un. Lui, ou Hermione.

« Je vais le lui demander. »

Le hibou fut envoyé dans la nuit, pendant que Natasha dormait. Le lendemain, c'est Hermione qui vint à leur rencontre, dans un engin Moldu, une voiture (Luna se souvenait qu'elles en avaient parlé, Hermione avait le droit de les conduire, maintenant... apparemment, c'était encore plus capricieux qu'un balai). Elle emmena Xenophilius, Luna et Natasha (laquelle se demandait bien comment la blonde avait contacté son amie sans téléphone) chez ses parents, où la rousse eut accès à un ordinateur.

Une journée plus tard, le dénommé Clint, qui, à la grande déception de Luna, ne ressemblait absolument pas à un canari, se posait en hélicoptère dans un champ près de chez les Lovegood. Le regard qu'il posa sur Natasha confirma cependant qu'elle aussi était une personne très importante pour lui. Il ne l'enlaça pas pour autant, se contenta de se planter devant elle.

« Alors, on se perd dans la campagne anglaise, Agent Romanoff ? »

Natasha répondit par un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de vacances... »

Xenophilius avait préparé du thé à la camomille, mais Clint (ou Agent Barton, comme l'appelait désormais Natasha – Clint n'était peut-être qu'un nom de code, entre eux) refusa. Il avait l'air pressé de partir, au grand dam des Lovegood.

« Tu reviendras ? »

Natasha ne mentait pas. Pas à Luna.

« Je ne sais pas.  
\- D'accord... dis bonjour à ton Internet de ma part, alors ! »

 

 

* * *

 

 

« Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?  
\- Problèmes de mémoire. »

Clint avait bien remarqué la plaie sur le crâne – rien que le SHIELD ne puisse arranger... n'avaient-ils donc aucune technologie, en Angleterre ?

« Tu te souviens de moi, quand même ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mémorable... »

Il prit un air attristé, mais choisit de changer de sujet.

« En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance... ils ont l'air... gentils. Un peu bizarres mais... gentils.  
\- Oui. Très. »

Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main alors que l'hélicoptère s'envolait.

« En tout cas, il est temps que tu rentres. Stark a encore fait des bêtises.  
\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour en faire... »

Tout reviendrait progressivement, surtout avec l'aide du SHIELD – et de Clint. En revanche, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à ce que Stark n'entende jamais parler de sa petite excursion dans la campagne anglaise... voilà qui l'alimenterait pendant au moins un an...

Natasha se détendit et tenta d'apprécier le vol jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Peut-être qu'effectivement elle avait eu besoin de vacances.


End file.
